A New Enemy
by GeminiSanzo
Summary: [COMPLETE] Konoha, The hidden village of Sand and a newly discovered hidden village join together to defeat an all new enemy.
1. New Country

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I do own however my OWN characters and I shall own my boyfriends charries for the fic )

Title: A New Enemy

Warnings: There will be OOCness whether you like it or not, pairings will come up at some point in the story, and everyone is around 16-19.

Author: Mairi. (Dark Winged Angel Mairiel).

Proof Reader: Kaoru Saotome

Summary: Konoha, The hidden village of Sand and a newly discovered hidden village join together to defeat an all new enemy. Question is why is this new enemy planning to overtake these three countries? Who is it and within the new country, who has something like Gaara and Naruto trapped inside them?

Author Notes: Not written in American-English so words will be different. Also some lines may have a Scottish phrasing to it (as I have a bad habit for that -. - ;)

Pairings: Not decided.

Chapter 1 – The new country.

"Yo," Kakashi smiled from under his mask at the three below him.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto and Sakura chorused at their teacher.

"Well you see-" he began, making up a new excuse, but was cut off by the pair as usual.

"LIAR!"

"Ok, ok." He muttered raising his hands up to his chest, palms facing them in defence.

"Why did you call us here on our day off?" Naruto demanded. He'd rather be going to get his daily ramen.

"We've… well, how should I put this. We're to be at the entrance gates tomorrow, we have a few sand Nins coming along and some Nins from a new country not far from ours."

Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and flipping it to the page he left off.

"A new country? What is it?" Sasuke piped up from his usual spot at the bridge side. Kakashi took his eyes off the page to look at him and shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, Country of Storms, I think. I'm sure Tsunade-sama said the hidden village of wind was- ah, well. I don't think it matters right now - what _does_ matter is that our country, the wind country and this new one are in danger from a supposedly strong enemy, threatening to take us all over."

'If it's not one thing it's another…' Sakura thought irritably as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh? Who is it this time? Or is it Orochimaru again?" Naruto asked, seeming to miss the point.

"Baka! If it was Orochimaru then Kakashi-sensei would have said that!" Sakura shouted at the spiky blonde male, while at the same time bringing down a fist that connected with his head.  
"ITAI!"

"Hn. Kusuru Tonkachi…" Sasuke muttered.

"Anyway, I'll be off. Meet at the entrance gates tomorrow at nine in the morning. Bye!" Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder what this new lot of ninjas look like, wonder if they'll all look mean or something. Ah well. Ramen time!" Naruto said happily and began to walk away from the two of them.

"Wonder why he's so perky today?" Sakura said turning her head to Sasuke, to attempt conversation. She'd actually over the years started to not like Sasuke as much as she used to. Without looking at her Sasuke turned his back to her.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you don't have to act a total ass every time I try to talk to you!" She replied, raising her voice ever so slightly. It actually made him turn his head slightly – just in time to see her walk away calmly – and sigh slightly, he wanted to look and act tough. Even though he'd managed to kill his brother a few years back and return to the village, after Naruto eventually found him of course, he still thought acting tough and looking it would get him somewhere. Deep down he didn't mean to piss the pink-haired ninja off.

'Stupid Sasuke! What the hell did I see in that cold hearted moron anyway! I can't believe I let myself be blinded for so freaking long!' The kunoichi thought furiously as she continued to calmly walk on down the path away from the Uchiha. She supposed that being a lot nicer to Naruto than she had been wouldn't hurt. And also maybe trying to talk to that boy from the sand village, who'd became the new Kazekage wasn't such a bad idea either…what was his name again? Gaara?

She strolled further on, heading home to practice more of her medical techniques.

Sasuke watched her walk off until he couldn't see her; he then turned and walked off in the opposite direction from her.

"Maybe I should start being a bit…_nicer,_" he muttered quietly to himself. The word 'nicer' came out sounding a bit more bitter than he'd expected. Here he was, the once-tough Uchiha Sasuke, deciding to be nicer to people. What the hell was wrong with him, beginning to go all soft? Keeping his head low as he thought, he walked on and decided to go to the shops before heading back to his place. Maybe he'd pay Sakura a visit and apologise to her.

(In the hidden village of Sand – Wind Country)

Gaara, the Kazekage of his village looked away from his current spot to face a girl, with four short ponytails from the back of her head.

"What is it, Temari?" the red haired ninja asked.

"A Konoha ninja is here to speak with you. I don't know why," she said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh? Maybe we're needed for something, or it could be…" Gaara's thoughts suddenly turned to that scroll that had somehow managed to put itself onto his desk the previous night without anyone noticing. He remembered the so called threat that he had put aside as someone attempting a sad joke on him. He looked back up at Temari.

"Show them in, and then leave us to talk, if you would." He said with a slight hopeful grin on his face. Temari felt a cold eerie shiver travel down her spine. She hadn't seen him do such, what she'd call a scary grin in a long time. She nodded her head after the short freeze and walked to the door letting the Konoha ninja aside as she slipped out after he came into the room.

The Konoha ninja handed Gaara a small scroll, which he unraveled it carefully and began to read it. It was from Tsunade herself, so it would probably be important.

_Kazekage,_

_I've received a notice about an unknown new enemy, who has supposedly sent out the same threats to two other countries, the Country of Wind and the Country of Storms. It stated that 'it' would be gathering forces soon to take over Konoha, the hidden village of Sand and the hidden village of Wind. _

_Also not more than a few hours later I received a notice from the village of Wind stating that they'd be coming tomorrow, and asked confirmation – that, I have agreed to. It'd be greatly appreciated if you could bring yourself and a few other sand Nin to Konoha tomorrow. Just incase. _

_Tsunade_

_Hokage._

Gaara re-rolled the scroll and looked to the Konoha ninja.

"Tell the Hokage that she needn't worry about being in any danger, I'll be there with a few sand ninjas by tomorrow afternoon."

The ninja bowed slightly and walked out the room, Temari re-entering to find out what had gone on between them.

"Temari." Gaara said standing. Temari froze on the spot, not frightened at all but just stopping to listen to him.

"Yes Gaara?"

"Tell Kankuro that we'll be leaving for the hidden village of Konoha early tomorrow morning. There may be some trouble."

Without another word she about turned and went to get the puppeteer ninja.

(In the hidden village of Wind – The Storm Country)

Erika looked at the few Genins in front of her. She'd sent a message out to Konoha only, and she'd got a very unsure note back, hoping that the Konoha ninja that delivered it would tell the Hokage that they had nothing to worry about when she got back. She glanced at the note that gave the all clear for going to the hidden village of Konoha. The new country had barely been started up and already there was some lunatic planning to take over. She could only now hope that Konoha and the Hidden village of Sand would allow them to join forces, after all she knew that the Country of Fire and the Country of Wind had a treaty with each other, and both consisted of powerful Ninjas, much more powerful than anyone her village had produced.

"Kami Konran," She said, looking to a young boy no more than nineteen. Kami acted as leader for this short mission, to get to Konoha alive. Kami looked up to the ArashiKage with his violet eyes.

"I expect nothing but the best from your leadership skills. Unfortunately I cannot leave the village in case it is attacked, so I leave the explanation of the situation up to yourself and your sister."

"You can count on us," Kami replied with a small smirk.

"I knew I could. It's best if you go now; just make sure the twelve of you get there safely as possible," she said, waving a hand and dismissing them. She had to admit, for Genin they were all talented – they could do this themselves without a jounin or chuunin to escort them.

Kami bowed politely and then left with the three other Genin assigned to the journey.


	2. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I do own however my OWN characters and I shall own my boyfriends charries for the fic )

Title: A New Enemy

Warnings: There will be OOCness whether you like it or not, pairings will come up at some point in the story, and everyone is around 16-19.

Author: Mairi. (Dark Winged Angel Mairiel).

Proof Reader: Kaoru Saotome

Summary: Konoha, The hidden village of Sand and a newly discovered hidden village join together to defeat an all new enemy. Question is why is this new enemy planning to overtake these three countries? And within the new country, who has something like Gaara and Naruto trapped inside them?

Author Notes: A bit shorter than the last chapter.

Pairings: Getting there.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The arrival of the Storm Country ninja**

"We nearly there yet?" Jin asked as they stopped to get a breath. Dea looked to her teammate and shook her head from side to side.

"We have at least another mile to cover," she said sitting down on the branch then looked to her oldest brother Kami.

"No signs of any danger, Kami?"

"None," he answered, without turning to face her. Dea sighed in relief; she was more skilled at the medical side of things other than at dealing with enemies.

"How long is it until we get there, exactly?" Yukai winced from the bottom of the tree to her teammates Wolfgang and Kaiser. The others looked at her from the branches above.

"We'll be there soon, so quit whining, will you?" Elijah replied, with a bit of a snap toward the younger girl. He looked to his other team member, Mairiel, who was busy keeping a lookout – as paranoid as ever – for anything that may pose a threat to them.

"Kami's got the best view you know, Mai." He spoke suddenly from behind her, making her jump a little and nearly fall off the branch. Mairiel turned to him and gave him a half glare; he was too good at sneaking up on her these days.

"I know, I know," she said simply in response, then decided to walk by him and jump up a few branches to where Kami was.

A couple of minutes later the twelve ninja moved onwards towards the main gates of Konoha, they'd likely be there within the next hour or so.

**(At Konoha)**

Naruto stirred awake rather drowsily, feeling horrible due to a repeated banging on the front door. He turned his head sleepily towards the clock on the bedside and groaned; who in their right mind would want him this early?

"Alright…ok, I'm coming…" he mumbled as he dragged himself towards the still-banging door, grasping the handle and turned it slowly, opening it to see who needed him at such a ridiculous time in the morning.

"What do you want at this time in the mo- Sa…Sakura-Chan?" he stuttered as he realised who it was.

"Naruto, we're going to be late. Come on, Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you."

"Right, I'm coming, let's go," he replied, walking out and closing the door after him. Sakura watched him for a split second, trying not to laugh at the blonde-haired ninja.

'Oh that's so cute of him, forgetting to… wait a minute…' She thought still watching him with a faint smile.

"Naruto wait!"

Naruto stopped and turned his head back to her clearly getting the message of being sleepy across to her.

"Eh?"

"Baka, you need to get dressed first." She couldn't help but let a giggle slip out when she said that to him. Naruto looked down and done a great combination of going red in the face and sweat dropping, Sakura couldn't help but cover her mouth and giggle lightly.

"Oh…I, uh… I'll be right back," Naruto muttered, slowly walking past her again to go back into his home and get changed into his clothes.

Ten minutes later he came back out wearing his newer outfit, grinning at Sakura now that he was fully awake.

"So where are we off to?"

"Don't you remember what Kakashi-sensei told us yesterday? We were to meet Sasuke and him at the gates at nine, it's nearly eight thirty…it'll take us about ten minutes," Sakura said, while walking off. Naruto began a jog to catch up with her.

"I forgot, those ninja from the country of Storm are coming here."

"Yep, not to mention Gaara and his team will be here too. I know for a fact that Tsunade-sama requested his presence."

Reaching the gates a little later than they had wanted to, they met up with Sasuke and Kakashi along with Tsunade and a few other Genin, Chuunin and Jounin.

Sasuke eyed Sakura silently from underneath the slightly now longer bangs of jet black hair with his onyx eyes. He couldn't believe that he was just leaning up against the wall, staring at the pink-haired kunoichi, taking in her beauty and also taking in how close and friendly Naruto was trying to get with her.

'What am I thinking? Naruto likes her, and I don't 'like' anyone in that way…do I?' he thought to himself after finally being able to drag his attention away from her to a bird flying overhead. The sand nins arrived at the gates a little before nine - not long after Naruto and Sakura had gotten there, in fact. Gaara spotted Tsunade over beside Naruto and his team. Smiling inwardly to himself he decided to go over and talk for a little bit, it'd pass the time in any case.

"Gaara?" Sakura questioned as she spotted him walking over to them before any of the others in the small conversing group had. Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto turned to see him walking over.

"Gaara-sama."

"Hey," Gaara said in his usual dead-calm voice, but sounding somewhat happier to see his old friends.

"It's been a long time, Kazekage-sama," smiled Tsunade, bowing formally. "How have you been?"

Gaara shook his head. "I never thought being a leader of ninja could be this boring. You wouldn't believe the amount of sitting around I have to do now that we're not at war…"

He didn't get to talk long before a few noises from just outside the gates were heard by those gathered. Looking round they were faced by other ninja; Tsunade recognized them from the three wavy horizontal lines on the headband. They were the Storm ninja.

"So, that's them?" Naruto muttered as he and the others studied them, a lot of them seemed to have weird eyes like the Hyuuga family's.

Tsunade and Gaara approached the ninja, welcoming them other than taking caution of them as they were the allies and not enemies, and feeling relieved upon finding out that they weren't. After the Konran's explanation as to why the ArashiKage hadn't came with them they were allowed into the village.

"Wow, I didn't realize they'd only let Genin come." Neji muttered to himself, slightly impressed with it. There was a great danger threatening their villages, and Genin were sent to Konoha without the assistance of Jounin or any Chuunin. How tough were they?

* * *

Weeeee second chapter done hehe hope you liked it. The pairings for the fic has been decided to ) and please review As this is really my first serious fic o.O; 


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I do own however my OWN characters and I shall own my boyfriends charries for the fic )

Title: A New Enemy

Warnings: There will be OOCness whether you like it or not, pairings will come up at some point in the story, and everyone is around 16-19.

Author: Mairi. (Dark Winged Angel Mairiel).

Proof Reader: Kaoru Saotome

Summary: Konoha, The hidden village of Sand and a newly discovered hidden village join together to defeat an all new enemy. Question is why is this new enemy planning to overtake these three countries? And within the new country, who has something like Gaara and Naruto trapped inside them?

Author Notes: GOMEN NASAI! For not updating this in WEEKS!

Pairings: Still working on it Neji x Tenten, .

* * *

Chapter 3 – New Friends.

Neji kept an eye on these new people that had never been to their village. Were they really their allies? Or were they really the enemy, pretending to be allies, spying on them to find out their weaknesses and strengths?

Mairiel couldn't help but feel small, sure she wasn't that great with any sort of jutsu at the point but with everyone staring she felt like turning back. Yep this girl had a really low confidence level, her older friend Dea gave her a nudge on the arm.

"Don't look like that, how many times do I need to tell you?"

"As many times as it takes to sink in?"

"Right,"

The boys from the Konoha village especially Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shino were planning to keep an eye on these ones.

"Will you relax Sasuke-teme, they're the ally not the enemy. You're getting worked up over nothing to easily."

"Something doesn't feel right. Look at them, they look creepy… just like those from the rain country."

"Heh you might look creepy to them." Naruto stated, quite proud that it got a reaction out of the Uchiha.

"Ok boys that's enough, quit acting like children already." Sakura scolded. Both of them obeyed her, they didn't like to get on her bad side at all.

Tsunade led the now leader of the group of genins away with Gaara to talk about the threat, the others knew where to go for the Inn, but felt like having a wander around.

"Do you think we should go over and say hello?" Temari asked, approaching Sakura's group with Kankuro.

"Wouldn't hurt I guess," Sakura replied. The girls sauntered on over to them, showing no signs of caution as they did so. The others around them watched, mostly the teams, the common citizens had went back to their every day lives. Hinata, Ino and Tenten followed the other two girls a minute or so later, some of the guys protesting.

'Geez why is it ALWAYS the guys that are freaking worked up over the silliest things?' Ino thought to herself, the yelling was getting on her wick fast.

"Hey, welcome to Konoha." Tenten said happily greeting them, the girls on the other team were the ones to be polite back. The guys didn't quite like the looks they were getting and so decided to stay back and try and get the girls to as well.

'Bloody men, they're so freaking annoyingly troublesome…' Uka scowled at them quietly under her breath. The only one not participating on either sides with the shouting were Naruto and Wolfgang. The girls however were getting ticked off more and more by their silly bickering. Sakura and Ino quickly got their side to shut up as Uka got her side to before Dea could do it.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE HELL UP!" They yelled at the same time, the boys automatically shut up and stood silently, not wanting to aggravate them further than they already had.

"Sorry about that," Ino said.

"Not a problem, they can't help it. They're males." Dea said with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes glancing to the sides at her team.

"I like that." Tenten laughed. A few of the guys were sweat-dropping at this point no one was standing up for men.

Naruto was bored now he wanted to interact with these people and so he bounced on over as hyper as he was starting to get and put an arm around Hinata and Sakura.

"Hi!"

'Geh that dobe, he's going to make a fool of himself' Sasuke said watching him from the spot he stood at.

'That Naruto is so troublesome.' Shikamaru thought with a sigh, now turning his head towards the sky.

"Would you like us to show you around the village?" Sakura spoke as she shoved Naruto off of her a little embarrassed of what he just did.

"Sure, if you want to." Dea replied. It was great being the younger twin of Kami, it meant she got to be in charge of their group while he wasn't about, and she knew for a fact that some of them didn't like it because she could be stricter than what Kami could be.

"Great."

"Wait a minute." Mairiel said, she turned to Elijah and called him over then gave him her bag with a grin and walked on a little.

"YOU DAMNED BITCH!" he yelled after her. Mairiel laughed at him, she wasn't carrying that big bag with her.

"Takes one to know one, Elijah, besides it's only manners that you take a girls bag for them."

"You know she has a good idea." Yukai grinned, which scared Kaiser a little, he'd help bring Yukai up and knew that grin of hers. He quickly refused to take her bag for her, Wolfgang being the gentleman of the two had taken it off the girl happily and set it on his back with his bag.

Uka and Dea had managed to hand theirs to their teams without any protest from their teammates and set off with the girls and Naruto. It was now that the Konoha and Sand ninja headed towards them.

"How the hell can you four put up with that!" Kaiser asked in disbelief at Jin, Tsukiel, Fury and Tora.

"Easy. Tsukiel's Uka's brother, and Tora is Dea's brother. I have a crush on Dea and Fury likes Uka, so we all listen because we know better." Jin said with a nod only to get clobbered over the head by Fury.

"You moron." He muttered.

"That guy reminds me of Naruto for some reason." Shikamaru complained to Sasuke.

"Hn, you may have something there." Sasuke replied.

"Would you guys want to catch up to the girls after dropping your stuff off at the Inn?" Shikamaru asked. Agreeing they now headed to the Inn, quickly dropping the bags off in the rightful rooms and headed off to get the girls and Naruto.

At the Hokage's office

"So, Kami. I presume you're aware of the threat?" Tsunade asked, she didn't know if the Arashikage had informed them.

"Yeah, she told us all about it before we came here. We haven't any idea who it is though." He replied.

"Either do we, we don't even know what country or village these people will be from." Tsunade sighed.

"Who ever it is they'll wish they had never sent that threat to our villages." Gaara said in his low calm eerie voice.

"Indeed. Kami, I meant to ask, what is the name of your village?"

"Thunder."

"I see. What sort of specialties do your team carry?"

"Most of use have specialties with weaponary, and some with Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. There's only a couple of us that can use Doujutsu and Hijutsu."

"Interesting, Jutsu's performed by the eye and bloodline jutsu's. Could you tell me a bit about them?"

"Well, the Konran clan, who're now down to Dea, Tora, Kentariel and myself have Hijutsu not performed by the eyes, however only Dea and I can use them properly. Our bloodline is called the sakura no tatsumaki. It's really an illusion technique that's preformed by five seals. The opponent is soon in an illusion for a minute tops. They begin to see cherry blossom petals swirling around them, they get faster and faster and then the user of the technique can mould the chakra that's in the petals into sharp shuriken like weapons that end up cutting at the opponent. It doesn't kill them off, it just hurts them a bit."

"Sounds…nasty." Tsunade said, hoping that she didn't have to be a target of that, ever. Gaara looked interested in seeing how much damage it could do.

"What about others? You mentioned Doujutsu?" Gaara asked wanting to find out more.

"My teammate, Mairiel, she's from some unknown clan called the Kitsume clan. Apparently she and her brother are the only ones left and they're the only two in our village that has a bloodline limit that's done with the eye."

"I see, what can they do?"

"They can see their opponent's deepest and darkest fears and create an illusion for two to three minutes at the maximum, showing their opponent their greatest fear for this length of time. To the enemy it's supposed to feel like hours, days or weeks. Mairiel's brother can kill people with it, where as Mairiel's still trying to get her first kill with it."

"Geh, sounds scary." Tsunade said again, hoping again that she wouldn't have to face it.

"It does, even I don't like it."

"Anyone else?"

"Well, one of the girls, Uka is really good with Ninjutsu, she's a wind element user. I don't know why but since she was little she wanted to learn anything that contained wind techniques other than that of basics or anything that contained a different element, and two of our girls that come from a clan that has relation to each other and also have bloodline limits, which allows them to use cat like movements. They can use henge to go into cats, be it a predatory cat or a usual street cat, they're used for spying and fighting. They can also summon cats, so they're both specialised in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu."

"Interesting. Keep going."

"Al right, let's see. Who's left? Tsukiel, is great with illusionary techniques and is the opposite of his sister Uka, he's not so great at Ninjutsu. Jin's our only member who's better at Taijutsu than Genjutsu or Ninjutsu.

The rest of us are good in a bit of each, only a few fit into all three jutsu categories."

"I see. Well we'll talk again later, I've got a couple of things to do," Tsunade said with a faint smile, gesturing to the pile of paperwork on her desk.

"We'll come by later on, Tsunade-sama." Gaara said as he and Kami headed out of the office.

The others by now had learned to get on a bit better with each other, getting into sparring matches and training with each other mainly, well that was what the boys were doing. The girls decided to go off and relax for a while, they'd train later on with the guys.

Meanwhile outside of Konoha

A group of Ninja's watched the village from a far, the leader of the group leaning up against a tree trunk awaiting orders from his village. Their objective was to get into Konoha, convince them all that they were there to help but give no information as to how they found out about the threat and gather information from them. Sharp grey eyes glanced to the side as the messenger from the village had come.

"The boss has given it the all clear. We may proceed into Konoha and await signals, Kenta-sama."

"Good, it's about time we've been waiting for hours for some word from Koroudo-sama"

Kenta gave the group the signal to proceed to Konoha, they would all wait at the gates before they entered making sure everything was in place.

* * *

Wooooo like i said gomen for leaving this for weeeeeeeks, truth is i got sidetracked onto my other fics and kept leaving this one alone eventually losing my place for the plot. I've now got it back up to pace again and so i'll get working on the 4th chapter soon i want to finish off a Tokyo Mew Mew fic i'm doing. Hope you liked this chapter  



	4. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I do own however my OWN characters and I shall own my boyfriends charries for the fic )

Title: A New Enemy

Warnings: There will be OOCness whether you like it or not, pairings will come up at some point in the story, and everyone is around 16-19.

Author: Mairi. (Dark Winged Angel Mairiel).

Proof Reader: Kaoru Saotome

Summary: Konoha, The hidden village of Sand and a newly discovered hidden village join together to defeat an all new enemy. There are unknown ninja within Konoha, why are they there...to gather information about three certain clans. The Kitsume, Konran and the Uchiha, the Hyuuga clan are unknown to them. Everyone in Konoha gets the feeling that something is wrong.

Author Notes: This will be the last chapter update until **AFTER** Saturday 21st

Pairings: Still working on it Neji x Tenten,

* * *

Chapter 4 Suspicion of the new comers 

Kenta led the few ninja in towards the village only to be stopped by a couple of guards. He held out an arm to stop his comrades a couple of them getting agitated already.

"What's your purpose for entering Konoha?" one of the guards asked, he didn't recognise the head protector symbol.

"We've been sent to help out with this war between the Sand village, Konoha, Thunder village and the unknown enemy." Kenta replied. Both guards looked at each other unsure of how to go about this, they didn't want to start up trouble.

"Uh…ok. You may proceed then." The other guard stated, backing off a little to let them pass.

"Thank you." Kenta said, acting all polite towards them, grinning maliciously inwardly as he walked on with the small group of ninja.

"I think we should let Tsunade-sama know about this, something doesn't feel right." One of the guards said watching the unknown ninja's go further into the village.

"I agree, there's no telling if they were speaking the truth or not."

"What a bunch of fools. They really believed us?" One of them said lowly once they were far enough from them.

"Hn, I wouldn't be totally sure of that." Kenta replied to the younger ninja behind him.

"These Konoha ninja aren't as dumb as they may look, the sand ninja certainly aren't so be careful of those about you."

They came to clearing where they could discuss the plans to get the information they needed. They had a number of small yet risky tasks to do Kenta turned to look at the others with him.

"Ok, we'll split up into teams of three. Kai, Daisuke, Rin, Risa you four will come with me. We'll take care in getting information about those Storm country ninja. Keitaro, Kei, Akina, Aoi. You're job will be to convince the Hokage that we're here to help. Setsuna, Hiiro, Airisu, you three wander about the village undercover, see what you can find out about this village, any tactics they maybe using or planning to use against us. Don't do anything to anyone until we get the signal, and try to keep in mind that we want the women and children alive."

With a confirmed nod from everyone they went off to do their assigned mission.

"Come on Jin you can do better than that!" Elijah teased as he dodged yet another kunai thrown by the fast fire elemental user.

"Will you stay still Elijah!" Jin shouted back, he was suppose to be reflecting the attacks back at him not running about on the spot. Jin's eye caught sight of the girls arriving back from relaxation time, he knew that Mairiel was bound to do something about her really embarrassing team mate and sure enough she was calmly heading towards the two. Jin stopped as did the others, Elijah was the only guy who wasn't with it.

"What's with everyone? Why did we all st- OW!" He yelped now holding his head. Mairiel stood behind him looking smug then walked off towards the girls.

"I'll kill her!" Elijah mumbled rubbing the spot that she whacked him.

"That must be some of the Storm ninja, that one with the burgundy coloured eyes…is she part of that supposedly strong clan?" Kai muttered to his leader. Kenta nodded.

"Apparently, but she's the weaker one of the two, if she is part of that hardly known clan."

"They don't look that powerful." Daisuke said with a hint of boredom. "Which other clan are we meant to be getting information on?"

"The Konran's, and Uchiha's."

"The Uchiha's should be easy to spot. They've got that fan symbol on them."

"You up there." Neji called out from below. How did he notice them? The five of them dropped from the branches and onto the floor. Everyone was now looking over, a couple of them had kunai and shuriken at the ready. Kenta sighed, he hadn't expected to get found out.

"Who're you?" Sasuke spat, approaching them.

"We're allies, we've to help you with this war that's about to break out."

"Hn."

"What village do you come from? I've not seen that headband symbol before." Neji questioned.

"That's not of great importance. We'll be heading off now." He said dismissing them from the conversation. The others watched them leave, weary of why they were being watched.

"Something doesn't feel right about that. Since when do ninja refuse to tell where they're from exactly?" Mari asked.

"When did you get here?" asked a startled Naruto.

"Just now, Reiji and Toushiro decided to leave early so I came here in time to see this." She replied.

"You Uchiha are creepy." He muttered getting pounded over the head by both Uchiha's and Sakura.

"Itai!"

"I'll agree with the Uchiha. Something doesn't seem to be right." Neji said as he started to head off.

"We'll head back to the inn, and we'll catch you guys up later." Fury said. He didn't see the death glare that he got off of Dea.

'That's my line, furby!' She scolded at him silently as she went to catch up with the group. They split up, all going to either train in their individual teams or just went home. Mari had gone to train with Naruto and the others for the rest of the day. Everyone was thinking about the unknown ninja however, who were they and why were they in their village?

Kenta and the others gathered back at the spot they left off, none of them were really successful in their simple short missions.

"This isn't going to please Koroudo-sama in the slightest." Keitaro sighed.

"Don't worry to much about it, Keitaro." Kenta began. "We did our best, now we just need to blend in with the others and await the signal."

"Konoha won't know what hit them." Kai grinned. They went off to blend in and try and gather up more information.

-**Inside Tsunade's office** –

"I want you to keep an eye on these people. There have been a number of worried people confronting me about this." Tsunade said to the Jounin around her. A number of the well known ones weren't going to let them out of their sights. With everyone dismissed, they went to play along with these so called allies.

* * *

Well here we go D Chapter 4. I managed to finish it off quickly. I wasn't all that happy with the result x.X but the laptop is getting picked up tomorrow night and i won't be updating until after Saturday. Hope you liked it though >> there's only a couple things i'll clear up ; 

Mairiel's bloodline limit thing isn't like the Sharingan or the MangekyuSharingan It may look it but it isn't if anything it's a bit like Ban Midou's Jagon eye (get backers) ; and i watched get backers after i decided what the attacks the kitsume clan could use XX bleh they always get there before me ah well.


	5. Attack on Konoha begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I do own however my OWN characters and I shall own my boyfriends charries for the fic )

Title: A New Enemy

Warnings: There will be OOCness whether you like it or not, pairings will come up at some point in the story, and everyone is around 16-19.

Author: Mairi. (Dark Winged Angel Mairiel).

Proof Reader: Kaoru Saotome

Summary: Konoha, The hidden village of Sand and a newly discovered hidden village join together to defeat an all new enemy. Question is why is this new enemy planning to overtake these three countries? And within the new country, who has something like Gaara and Naruto trapped inside them?

Author Notes: aheh

Pairings: all set Neji x Tenten, Sakura x Sasuke.

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Attack begins.

It'd been a couple of days since the unknown ninja's had came to the village, they were being watched closely by Jounin's all day round, unnoticed by the unknown enemy of course.

"I hope we get that damned signal soon, I'm feeling uncomfortable being in this village doing nothing." Daisuke muttered to one of his team-mates. Risa sighed, she was holding back the urge to attack without getting the signal, but she knew it'd be suicide if she did do it.

"Same, everyone's getting restless." She replied at last.

"I've seen some more of our ninja so the plan to attack can't be that far off."

"True. Where are the rest of our group?"

"I think Kenta, Kai and Setsuna went off to try and train with those allied ninja's to find out information about them."

"I see."

A ninja from their village dropped behind them, he was about to give them information about the attack status. Risa and Daisuke turned waiting for him to talk, Kakashi wasn't to far from them, and so listened in.

"Koroudo-sama has sent some of our ninja to attack Thunder village, I think that some of the ninja who're in Konoha have had to leave to go help back at their own village. We'll be getting a signal soon enough so just wait about a little longer."

"We got it." Daisuke said his smirk turning into such a hopeful twisted grin. Kakashi left his post and headed towards the Hokage's office straight away.

-At the training ground-

"Your village is under attack?" Sakura asked the brunette across from her. The group sat in a circle, they were having a break.

"Yeah, Arashi-Kage wanted a few of us to stay here just incase."

"There are only four of you…" Naruto said.

"Yep. As soon as they stop fighting at Thunder village they're bound to come straight here." Uka replied.

"So, how long do you reckon this war will last?" Mari asked a little bored.

"Who knows, we don't know anything about our enemy." Neji replied.

"I reckon since we have Sasuke, Mari, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Mairiel, Dea, Uka and Yukai here, as well as I. The enemy won't last long!" Naruto said with a confident grin.

"Don't be to cocky Naruto." Shikamaru sighed while looking at the sky. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

"We may as well assume the worse case scenario and do what we can." Neji said getting up and walking away to resume his training, Tenten and Lee closely followed him.

"Heh, he does have a point, let's get back to training shall we?" Sasuke muttered just enough so that they could hear him.

They were interrupted by a noise, a quite loud eerie noise coming from what seemed nowhere. It was the signal for the attack on Konoha. A noise near them caught their attention.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore barely dodging a kunai that was thrown at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted to him, concerned and at the same time warning him of another few kunai.

"Keh, how troublesome." Shikamaru moaned as he began to get up.

"Hinata, think you can find the attackers?" Mari asked the timid but determined female next to her.

"Hai, Byakugan!" Hinata activated her byakugan and began searching for the attackers, spotting them within seconds she gave the direction in which the two Uchiha, Gaara, Sakura, Mairiel, Naruto and Shikamaru headed. Hinata had picked up sight of some other enemy ninja, which the rest could take care of easily.

"Hn, there's only three of these pathetic ninja." Sasuke spat with great disinterest.

"There maybe only three, but still, we shouldn't let our guards down, Sasuke." Mari replied.

"Crap they found us already. Kai, Setsuna give me some backup here!" Kenta called to his friends.

"Heh it's the guys from a few days ago!" Naruto said as he began to perform some hand seals.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" He called out, multiplying into a few replicas.

"Kai you're the stronger of us three take that blonde haired kid out along with that lazy looking guy, Setsuna you take out they two girls there and the red head. I'll deal with these Uchiha kids."

"Lazy looking guy?" Shikamaru asked quirking a brow, just who was this guy referring to exactly?

The enemy had gone for their designated targets, not holding anything back.

Kai took out a kunai, one for each hand and was about to go for the kill until he realised that he couldn't move that is. While he'd been watching the clones of Naruto he'd temporarily lost concentration on the other boy, Shikamaru had used his Ninpou, Kagamane no jutsu on the guy.

"The stronger of the three eh? If that's the case then which one of you is the smarter one?" Shikamaru grinned now making this enemy of his do some silly things while waiting for Naruto to lay in some attacks.

"Naruto!"

"On it," Naruto replied now standing behind a mass of his clones with one other. The two Naruto began to perform the Rasengan attack while the other clones attacked the enemy. They all disappeared when Naruto had finally finished making the ball of chakra. He raced towards Kai; the ball seemed to be getting just that little bigger every time he came closer.

"Hurry it up Naruto; I can't hold this sod for much longer!"

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled throwing his hand forward onto the enemy; Shikamaru pushed his shadow technique on a little further. The enemy gave a choked cry of pain before collapsing to the floor, they'd killed him. Naruto looked to Shikamaru and Shikamaru looked back, their expressions almost the same.

"I thought that the leader said he was 'strong' not pathetically weak?" Naruto questioned him.

"I heard him to, if this is his real strength I think the other two will be weaker…and if that's the case I hate to see how weak this enemy country is."

"Heh, in any case I think we should go see how the others are doing." Naruto said. The two boys headed off in the direction that the other part of their group went.

"Let me handle this idiot." Gaara said to the girls.

"But Gaara-sama we don't want you to use up all of your chakra and strength." Sakura protested.

"Let us help!" Mairiel pleaded along with Sakura. "We don't have any idea when the others will get back; we can't waste anything that we have."

"Alright." Gaara said, giving in. The girls smiled a little and then turned their attention on the enemy.

"I'll let you two start this weak guy off and I'll finish it." Gaara said to them as he hardened his glare upon the enemy. Setsuna returned his glare and waited for the girls to attack, he'd always go by the rule 'don't hit a lady until they hit you first.'

Sakura took out some kunai and some shuriken and began attacking the enemy. Mairiel was busy performing a series of hand seals.

"Sakura, I need to get in close to attack this guy, can you watch my back for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Mairiel done the last two hand seals she needed to perform this jutsu she was about to use and took a run at the enemy. Setsuna who was dodging the continuous attacks of metal kept his eye on the girl coming at him. What was she up to…wait, where did she go? She was there a minute ago, she was now…behind him? He turned his head forgetting about the kunai and shuriken for a minute to concentrate on the girl. A few of the weapons of had struck his side and shoulder; he winced a little in pain.

"Mahi no jutsu!" Mairiel called out the attack after placing a hand on a random part of the enemies upper body, he'd keeled over onto the ground on his hands and knees unable to move. Mairiel retreated back to Sakura and Gaara.

"Nice one." Sakura complimented.

"Hehe, ne Gaara."

"Right…" Gaara stepped forward, the sand beginning to flow out of the gourd and towards the now paralysed enemy. It began to form around the body of Setsuna, who still couldn't move, Gaara's hand was outstretched towards the older ninja. Sakura knew what the following attack would do to the enemy ninja, whereas Mairiel was wondering what attack he was about to use.

"Sabaku Sousou!" Gaara's outstretched hand balled into a tight fist after the attack had been called out. There was a sound of cracking and crunching that made Sakura's insides squirm a little. Their opponent had been killed to, it was in a way relieving but they all agreed that this enemy couldn't have been that powerful. They to now headed off to look for the others.

Kenta was having a tough time fending off the two Uchiha kids; he didn't think they'd be this strong. He was holding in there with a mass of cuts and bruises on his body.

"So this is the power of you Uchiha." He said with a grin.

"Hn. If you're all as weak as this, then why did your village attack Konoha, you don't stand a chance." Sasuke asked.

"We're not weak at all," Kenta replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Mari questioned in disbelief

"Indeed I am, little girl." He replied to her, Mari's eyes narrowed, she hated being called little. Sasuke looked over at his cousin; he could tell she was a little irritated.

"Sasuke, let's end this idiot's life…" Yep she was pissed now, she had activated her Sharingan long before they beat the crap out of him but it made her look a little scarier.

"Hn, alright."

The two of them began performing the exact same hand seals they'd use the same attack at the same time and finish him off.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Two bursts of a flaming fireball came from the users engulfing their opponent in the flame. Kenta was now wriggling about in the middle of the fire prison; he couldn't die here, at least not at the moment. The attack cleared after a couple of minutes and he was barely standing up, he couldn't move though as the Uchiha pair had began an assault of weapons, kunai, shuriken, and a few makibishi had pierced parts of his body, mostly parts of his joints that rendered him useless now, he couldn't move either of his arms now, and he could hardly move his right leg. His eyes brought themselves up to gaze upon the two in front of him and then widened as he watched Sasuke making some other hand seals, Mari had prepared a few more kunai along with some exploding tags.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Another flaming fireball made its way towards him at the same time the kunai with the attached tags did, the fire hit him first and then the kunai which the tags exploded. A short cry was heard before an explosion sound. The leader of the small group had been taken down. Silence filled the air about them now; they looked at each other before taking off in the direction of where the others may need their help. When they reached the spot where they'd first been targeted there was Naruto, Gaara, Mairiel and Sakura waiting for them.

"Where are Shikamaru and the others?" Sasuke asked.

"He went off to help some of the others in the closer part of the village. The others went to help Neji and his team before going to help some of the others on the far side of the village, I think we maybe needed at the gates, apparently there is more coming and the numbers are getting bigger." Sakura replied.

"So let's go then."

The group headed off towards the gates, and it was true, the number of enemy ninja was growing but not by much. There were a lot of injured Konoha and Sand ninja lying around however. It seemed that some of the Sand ninja had also been in the village under cover just incase an attack was sprung without warning. It wasn't long until most of the group had reunited at the gates, Yukai being the only other one from the Thunder village.

"I think the others are heading back now, I got a message from one of Phanexiel's birds not to long ago." Yukai said to Mairiel.

"Good, I think we're gunna need the help. We managed to kill three of them; I don't know how many enemies you had to deal with."

"A few, we got most of them, but the rest ran off so we all split up and went to different parts of the village to help, they seem to be coming in from all over the place… but they seem to be weak as hell." Yukai said with a sigh. She preferred challenging enemies not some push over ninja who thought that they were strong.

"Heh."

"Ah shit, more freaking ninja!" Naruto yelled as he began to perform hand seals for his Kagebunshin technique again.

"There are too many! Retreat into the village!" A random Konoha ninja instructed. Most of the ninja fell back, and a few remained waiting for the next wave of enemies to arrive, although the number looked a lot greater than the last lot.

* * *

Whatcha think? An ok chapter? ah well if you like it then cool, if you don't...why're you still reading? o. O 


	6. Help Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I do own however my OWN characters and I shall own my boyfriends charries for the fic )

Title: A New Enemy

Warnings: There will be OOCness whether you like it or not, and everyone is around 16-19.

Author: Mairi. (Dark Winged Angel Mairiel).

Proof Reader: Kaoru Saotome

Summary: Konoha's under attack, and the number of the enemy ninja seems to be growing in number and exhausting everyone. There are a large number of injured allies,

Author Notes: Second last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Help Arrives

"Get ready for this one." One of the Sand ninja's said to his comrades around him, they had remained behind at the gates. Sasuke and Mari were already preparing themselves with another Katon technique while Naruto's clones were positioning themselves around and outside the gates, Mairiel was doing some hand seals for her bloodline limit, although she couldn't do it to the extent that it killed the opponent she could do it to more than one person at a time, Yukai was beside her also performing seals.

"Cat grace technique!" Yukai could now use cat-like abilities to her advantage, her teeth and nails had gotten that little bit sharper and her hearing was to its best ability that a usual cat could use. Her clan had a feline gene or so it was said.

Mairiel got the attention of a few close by enemy ninja, about nine of them, that would do for now.

"Deep Fear Technique." Her pupil-less eyes looked like they got a bit duller in colour as she concentrated more, her enemies now froze in their spots as they felt uneasy now. Mairiel was hoping she could them freaked out enough to get them killing each other, while she done this Yukai was backing her up. She was digging deep, piercing the minds of her opponents and seeing what they feared the most, some of it being what she'd see as silly but nevertheless she created the most horrible images she could think of and put each of them into an illusion state. There was screaming shared among the enemy that caught the attention of some other enemy ninja as well as allies, as expected a couple of them had began attacking each other, Mairiel had held a temporary illusion for a few seconds before turning the illusions onto the nine she currently trapped within it. The enemy saw at least one of their friends as their most dreaded fears and was driven to kill it however, she wasn't going to be able to hold the illusion for much longer. The technique used up a fair amount of chakra and could only be held for a couple of minutes at a time. She let go of the illusion, a couple of the ninja now lay dead on the floor while the still living ones had escaped with a few major wounds on their bodies.

She decided to just finish the remaining four off by using a combination of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. A couple of the enemy ninja had been terrified of what they saw, and had tried to avoid coming into contact with the girl from the Thunder village. The attack on the Thunder village hadn't gone well at all, all of the ninja who had been sent there were all killed and so they'd all been instructed to attack Konoha as soon as they could so they could move onto the Sand village then re-attack the Thunder village, but not everything seemed to be going as planned.

Even more enemy ninja were beginning to pile into Konoha, there'd been a lot of injuries done to the Konoha and Sand ninja's and only a few remained all over the village at the sites of the attackers.

"Damn it all to hell." Sasuke hissed, he was running low on Chakra as was Mari. Their only hope now was that the rest of the Thunder village ninjas would make it to Konoha on time. Gaara was nearly out of his Chakra to since he used a bit of it earlier.

It wasn't long until most of the groups were fully out of Chakra, even though the enemy was weak there were just too many of them coming in at once, it seemed that the enemy was indeed quite large in number but a lot of them had different hitaiate symbols on their foreheads which meant there was more than one enemy village from the same country.

"Crap I'm completely out, and I'm exhausted." Naruto said, heavily breathing now. With Tsunade having to attend to the wounded she wasn't going to be able to help out with the attacks.

"I still have some left, but I don't know how many of the enemies I can take out with this technique." Dea said she and Uka had come from the other end of the village to help out.

"Give it your best shot." Yukai panted while blocking and returning fire of weapons.

"Hai…" Dea performed five simple hand seals quickly and picked out the large number that were in range of her.

"Sakura no Tatsumaki…"

Her targeted opponents would see nothing but darkness and her for the time being, a mix of fear and confusion would fill their minds making them not sure of what to do. Within the next few –what seemed to be – minutes they saw brightly coloured Sakura petals falling from above, the image of the user slowly fading out of their sight. The petals began swirling about in no breeze. Dea was beginning to mould the chakra into the petal images, and as she did so they began to swirl faster and faster around each of the enemies.

The enemy would now be seeing nothing but pink Sakura petals charging around them, it was like they were trapped in a tornado of petals. Dea finished moulding the petals and now done the main attack that the illusion had. Petals began to shoot across from either side slicing at the opponent, whether they hit a major vein or a vital part of the body was unknown. While the enemy were trapped and screaming at the sharp petals, the group had regained a bit of their breath and began to attack again. The minute in reality was up for Dea's illusion technique. She'd managed to weaken a great number of the enemy even though she'd now used up all of her Chakra.

"Right let me give this another try…Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating a lot of clones but not as much as he had hoped to produce.

"Agh that took it right out of me again."

"Hn, baka." Sasuke mumbled at him as he took out some shuriken and kunai.

"Ne the numbers seem to be going down fast from the outside." Mari called to them. Sakura looked up from her stance next to the Uchiha girl and looked outside the gates.

"Could it be them?" She asked.

"I hope so."

"It is them!" Mairiel smirked from the other side. Finally her village had shown up.

"Yo!" Kentariel said from behind them. "Sorry we took so long."

"It's alright just find the remaining enemies in the village and take them out." Mairiel smiled.

"On it," Kentariel replied before heading off with a few of the others to the northern end of the village. Mairiel was approached by a male who looked a little like her.

"Oi, good job on holding out this long." He said.

"Aa," She replied, she had expected maybe a little more of a compliment from her older brother. Phanexiel had decided to stay with her and the other Konoha and Sand ninja while the remaining few teams from the Thunder had gone into the middle of the village where the attacks were beginning to get more out of hand. He'd taken a look around and spotted what he supposed was the work of his younger sisters Deep Fear technique, it looked like she'd managed to get a first kill but not as much as he could have taken out. He scanned the rest of the enemies he could see and didn't even have to attract their attention as he began performing the hand seals for the Deep Fear technique. As soon as he done them all and concentrated he'd managed to take out over fifty of the remaining enemies around the area within the first minute. That was the true power and secret behind the Kitsume bloodline limit technique. They didn't have to get the attention of enemies, they just had to make sure it could stretch far enough within the range it had, the range of it being how many of the enemy they could see. Kami and Elijah had shown up just as Phanexiel reached his limit for the technique.

"Took you two long enough." He said, managing to irritate Elijah easily.

"Why you son of a…"

"Elijah cool it, we're here to fight the enemy not Phanexiel." Kami said holing the other boy back.

"We've cleared out this side, we should go attend to the other sides and help out there." Kami said to the others about him.

"We should split up into groups." Sasuke said,

"Right… you lot go to the west side, you five to east side, we'll take the north and you seven take the middle. The rest of you attend to the injured."

"Hai."

The two Uchiha, the two Kitsume, Gaara, Naruto, and Sakura headed towards the middle area where indeed the fight was much worse, since they'd regained their strength and a fair amount of chakra they got straight into the fight.

* * *

x. X ok let's get something straight. I'm not all that great with fighting scenes at all so don't mind them xD 


	7. Defeat

Title: A New Enemy

Warnings: There will be OOCness whether you like it or not, pairings will come up at some point in the story, and everyone is around 16-19.

Author: Mairi. (Dark Winged Angel Mairiel).

Proof Reader: Kaoru Saotome

Summary: Konoha has been attacked, Thunder had been attacked and won their battle and now they've come back just in time to help Konoha. But who will win, and who's inner monster finally shows from the Thunder village?

Author Notes: This is the last chapter there will be no sequel to it so don't bother asking o.o;

* * *

Chapter 7 – Defeat.

It wasn't going so well in the middle part of the village where a few of the stronger enemy ninja were, outnumbering the allied ninja of course.

Yukai had been injured when she took a hit for Wolfgang. Her right arm was now of no use to her, it'd been broken at the elbow and her left leg had been staved badly when she took a fall to dodge an attack.

Those who'd come to aide them were doing a good amount of damage to the enemy.

Her eyes went from watching the others fight to a incoming kunai which she wouldn't be able to dodge in time and if it hit, it'd be likely to pierce a lung, next she knew she was pushed out of the way by Kaiser who was now lying on the ground without any signs of movement the kunai had hit him hard in the head with the handle part when he'd blocked it and was now knocked out. She felt an anger so strong within her she had the urge to kill every single enemy in sight. She looked up to the few enemies who were making their way over to her.

"Awww poor little twerp lost a friend. What a pity." One of them said with a grin. Sakura had caught sight of what was happening and called over to Mairiel. Mairiel shook her head, Yukai would be fine, she advised the others to let her be otherwise they'd get hurt.

Within minutes Yukai's chakra began to build rapidly which struck fear in the enemy a little bit.

"Oh? Wh-what's this? This little tiny…whelp thinks-she can do s-something to us?" Another guy said ready to strike at her. Yukai growled under her breath, she never took kindly to those that decided to torment her like they were doing, and she was pissed off with what they'd done to Kaiser.

She stood up to her full height, her teeth had once again went into a fang form, her eyes shadowed by the long bangs at the front, they had changed in colour from a autumn brown colour to a fiery orange colour, almost passing for a brightly coloured amber.

Her nails had grown long and pointy again while her ears got a little pointy at the top, looking like a youkai's ear. This scared the men a bit more, it's when the girl was overcome by what looked like indigo coloured chakra and grew two chakra like tails they got terrified and were about to run from her.

"Going somewhere?" She snapped, speaking in a low eerie tone of voice. Before either of the men could answer she'd broken one of their necks and slashed across the others spine.

She was now so pissed off that the two-tail cat demon had taken her over, it'd managed to re-arrange the broken bone in her elbow by holding it together with its chakra until she got it seen to.

"Ne she looks scarier than what Gaara did when he transformed into bits of that raccoon." Naruto muttered only to get a glare from a certain sand ninja.

"Gee thanks." He muttered back at Naruto.

"She may look scary, but she's hardly changed in form." Sasuke said.

"She can be dangerous when that thing over takes her but it's rare for it to appear like it has done." Mairiel said while giving her opponent a blow to the head with a fist.

"However, she does recognise her enemies from her allies so we won't have anything to worry about."

"Thank god for that." Phanexiel added.

"How'd she end up with it?" Naruto asked.

"She's had it since birth we reckon. Kaiser's the only one that knows how it happened and such. Yukai's the last of her clan and she was the only one with that cat demon in her. Kaiser was the one who found her at a young age and since then he's helped bring her up she only ever lets him and Wolfgang know things."

"Oh,"

'Perhaps she had the same thing done to her as Gaara and I had.' Naruto thought. It seemed impossible any other way.

The demon that had taken Yukai over was now gone back into dormant mode within the girl, it had done its job.

"That looks to be the last of them." Sasuke said. He scanned the middle part one last time before they all headed to the north, taking those who were injured with them. When they reached the destination they found that everyone who was left from the fights were already there.

"Who's all injured from this group?" A medic ninja asked them.

"She's got a broken elbow and badly staved leg and he's been knocked out." Mairiel said passing the younger girl to the medic while Wolfgang took Kaiser to where the girl was going.

"Heh I think this village could do with a few more medic nins," Mari stated looking at the ground which had a lot of injured ninja.

"You said it, the hospital's packed!" came her team mates voice from the side.

"You're still conscious?" Mari asked. She didn't expect Reiji of all people to fight sensibly that he'd still be conscious.

"Heeeeeey…" He protested. "I'm hurt."

"Good for you." She replied back with a smirk. She didn't mean it literally she liked to tease him.

"I'm going to go sit and cry now."

"You big baby." She laughed.

Hours later the Arashi-Kage had finally came to Konoha along with a few of their village's healing teams. They were needing as many healing squads as they could get, Gaara had sent out for medical teams in his own village to come to Konoha to.

"I can't believe that the fight took so long." Elijah complained as he sat down with his arm in a sling, his legs in bandages as well as his chest and his head wrapped in a single bandage.

"I can't believe you talk so big and end up looking like a mummy." Mairiel sighed. It was true, Elijah usually said stuff that got him into bother, and this was just proving it.

"I'll deal with you when I can move my other arm." He said in a low voice not noticing her older brother behind him.

"Do that and you won't _have_ any other arm," He replied to Elijah.

"Do you two always fight?" Sakura asked Mairiel. Mairiel shook her head.

"Nah, he just likes to take it far." She explained with a small grin as Elijah once again jumped into the conversation he was silenced by Phanexiel soon enough though.

It wasn't until later that day that everyone was clear to go and to the training grounds to talk among themselves.

"So what will you all do when you get back to your village?" Mari asked a couple of the others beside her.

"Ah probably train a bit more, I'm in a team with a strict enough leader." Uka replied glancing to Fury with a playful glare. Fury was the team leader and was indeed strict about the training. She and Torakiel usually tried to keep a bunshin around so they sneak off and do something that was a bit more fun but Fury could see past them at times.

"I'll be the same." Dea smirked. "Then again usually getting they two perverts on my team to train isn't at all difficult."

"No?" Mari asked.

"Nope, they're both into me…and it's annoying, but if it gets them to train with each other then I haven't really got a choice but to be at the training to… otherwise I'd be off doing something else."

"I see."

Meanwhile at another part of the group Mairiel wasn't wanting to leave the Konoha village, it was more fun here than back at the Thunder village.

"Heh, wish I could just stay here buuuut I guess I'll have to go along with visiting the place." She said to Sakura.

"Yeah, you're more fun to have around than these two." She giggled.

"Sakura-chan you didn't mean that right?" Naruto asked with the comical water filled chibi eyes.

"I mean it! You and Sasuke usually just have a go at each other and I'm stuck in the middle of it. It does get annoying you know." She replied calmly. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's expression now. He decided to ask Sakura something, that would get the dobe's expression going into a more hilarious one.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Would you like to…go out with me tomorrow night for dinner?"

Naruto's jaw hit the floor, did he just beat him to Sakura?

"Y-yeah." Sakura was surprised at the Uchiha for even asking her such a question.

Naruto's jaw seemed to dig into the dirt a bit, had he just heard Sakura agreeing to go out with him? Everyone had soon burst into a little bit of laughter from Naruto's reaction.

Three hours later it was time for the remaining Thunder village ninja to return home and help with fixing the place up. It was in a worse way than Konoha had been. They never did find out who the enemy was but they must have been out there still somewhere.

Kami and Dea's team waited at the gates while Arashi-Kage, Tsunade and Gaara spoke. The other groups from Konoha stood at the gates to, to see them off.

"If you want to we could lend you a hand in fixing up your village?" Tsunade said to the other female kage, who agreed to it.

"Sure, the more help the better."

"I'll bring along some of my ninja's to come and help to." Gaara said a smile placing itself on his face.

"Great. Right, well. We'd best be off. I'll be in contact as soon as I get back." Erika replied.

"Alright, take care."

"We will. You two take care as well. Bye."

Erika turned away from them heading to the six awaiting her and walked passed them, they began to follow behind her, Mairiel stopping for a moment to turn back and wave back at the already waving bunch of Konoha and three sand ninja.

"Mairiel! Will you quit stalling." Elijah shouted from the distance which they now stood at. It brought her back into her usual self-mode as she turned from them and ran to catch up hitting the blonde haired boy over the head when she reached them. They soon walked out of sight and on home.

A couple of sighs were shared among the Konoha ninja, Tsunade studied them carefully.

"What's wrong with you all?"

"Ah nothing, just a few of us miss our new friends." Naruto whined.

"Is that all?" Tsunade grinned.

"Hm? What?"

"When I said to the Arashi-Kage that 'we' could lend a hand in fixing the village I meant you lot."

"What! Really?" Naruto shouted now excited about it.

"Yep, really."

"Sugoi! When do we go!" He asked now jumping up and down on the spot.

"Naruto, they just left the village, they won't get back to theirs until tomorrow probably." Sakura said while hitting him over the head as usual. Sasuke smirked as well as the rest of them.

"In any case we don't have much work to do on our own village. So we'll get it all done quickly." Tsunade informed them as she headed off.

"We'll stay and help." Gaara said.

"Great! Let's get to work!" Naruto said still excited and bounced off happily to help with fixing up part of the village, the others following him still a little exhausted from the fighting that stopped some hours ago.

* * *

FINALLY > i wrote chapters 5-7 all today within a space of two hours and a bit and i'm glad i've gotten yet another story finished. i'll complete my other Tokyo Mew Mew fics first before i complete 'the konoha tournament' story. 


End file.
